


Exuberant

by greekfreak2



Series: Changeabout [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Ken & Chibimon friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekfreak2/pseuds/greekfreak2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had never occurred to Ken that Chibimon would want to talk</p><p>Ken and Chibimon friendship</p><p>Part of the Changeabout 'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exuberant

He had no idea what he was doing. 

By all accounts it should have been an easy day. He and Daisuke had ventured out to his favourite cafe for an enjoyable breakfast (where Daisuke had promptly proceeded to drown his pancakes in maple syrup) and, after an extra sweet kiss goodbye, Daisuke had left him to go and spend some one on one time with Wormmon. 

Ken loved the friendship that had developed between his boyfriend and his digimon. Their easy comradeship had surprised him at first but now was a comfortable constant in his life. It was nice. Sometimes he knew that he couldn't give Wormmon the light-hearted attention he deserved. Not because he was incapable, no. But there were times when the darkness invaded his thoughts and unearthed deep guilt, or when it was just too difficult to get out of bed in the morning. Not all the time, not even often, but sometimes. And it was nice to know that Daisuke could be there for Wormmon when he couldn't. 

He supposed that made Daisuke the 'fun dad'. He could live with that. 

Ken shook his head. Now was not the time for thought. Now was the time to concentrate on the dilemma at hand. Ken looked down at the hyperactive digimon in front of him, straight into those big red eyes staring back at him expectantly. 

He had been lying on the couch reading when the young digimon had bounded onto his stomach with an excited exclamation of his name. 

"Can we play a game?! We never play games!"

That was true. He never had played a game with Chibimon. The digimon was a ball of energy and truth be told, he found it very difficult to keep up with him at the best of times.

"What sort of game?"

Chibimon started rocking back and forth, excited at the sound of an answer that wasn't obviously 'no'. 

"Or food!"

Ken blinked. 

"Food?"

"Hmmmmm first a game and then food!"

"Okay. What sort of ga..."

"PIZZA!"

Ken blinked again, his head reeling from the mental whiplash. Chibimon had resumed his bouncing and was now seemingly trying to see how high he could jump using his stomach as a trampoline. 

"You want pizza?"

Chibimon made a noise of affirmation and tried unsuccessfully to flip in the air. The motion sent his body propelling forwards where he landed butt first next to Ken's head. Ken watched as the young digimon let out squeals of laughter, grabbing his feet and rocking. 

It must be so nice, he thought, to be so carefree. It was something that he wasn't used to. Even Minomon was reserved at times, or at least seemed to be able to judge a situation and act accordingly. This was refreshing. 

Ken pushed himself into an upright position, careful not to hurt the digimon next to him and smiled. "You're quite cute, aren't you?"

Chibimon stopped his rocking and looked over at Ken. He cautiously got up onto his feet and padded his way to the centre of the couch where Ken had moved. Ken watched confused as Chibimon climbed into his lap and plonked himself down like a ragdoll. 

"Do you like me?" 

The question was like a jolt of lightning down his stomach. 

Chibimon was a ball of excitement, uncontrollable and untameable. He was Daisuke's heart. There was no reality in which Ken wouldn't adore him. 

"Of course I like you. Do you think I don't?" 

Chibimon rested his head against Ken's stomach, feet rocking slowly from side to side. 

"You don't talk to me. Daisuke talks to Wormmon but you never talk to me"

He had to keep reminding himself that Minomon and Chibimon were young. In human years he supposed that they wouldn't be older than 6. So of course the young digimon would jump to that sort of conclusion. Especially after all the time that Daisuke had been spending with Wormmon. It hadn't even occurred to him to try and get to know Chibimon. 

'Some genius I am'

Ken picked up Chibimon from his lap and turned him around so that the digimon was facing him. He picked him up and hoisted him so that he was at face level. Chibimon's eyes were wide as his feet dangled floppily below him. 

Ken smiled. Here he was, holding Daisuke's precious partner in his hands. He bit back a laugh as Chibimon started squirming in his grip. 

"I'll tell you a secret"

He brought the digimon close to his chest. "I really like you. A lot" 

Chibimon smiled. "Really?!"

Ken nodded. "Really"

He adjusted his fingers to get a better grip on Chibimon and paused when he felt the digimon squirm some more. Ken's smile turned wicked. 

"...are you ticklish?"

"No! Don't tickle me!"

Ken moved his fingers slightly and smiled as the young digimon broke into peals of laughter. 

"Please don't tickle me!!"

Ken laughed and took mercy on Chibimon, popping him on top of his head and feeling the small digimon scramble for purchase. He felt Chibimon lie himself down, his belly warm on the top of his head. 

"Your hair is softer than Daisuke's hair" Chibimon paused "Don't tell Daisuke I said that"

"I would never"

"Can we get pizza now?"

Ken smiled. 

"Of course we can"

"Good because I'm HUNGRY!"


End file.
